Second Chance
by SomethingIDontKnow
Summary: Clint and Loki shared more than their thoughts during Clint's mental inprisonment. But it's over and the world is safe and things should be getting back to normal. Except Loki has one more surprise for Clint, one that will prove a second chance for both trickster and archer. Clint/Loki Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Second Chance**

**Chapter: 1**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: M (For mentions of rape, brainwashing, actual use of mpreg (Male pregnancy), maybe some smuts later on.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, they belong to Marvel**

**Author's Note: A father's day fic, I guess. All of you watching my Transformers fics… um… please don't shoot me. I promise I'm spreading the love. Anyway, this is just mostly a personal kink fill. Your reviews will be given cuddles and love and understanding.**

It had started like any regular Tuesday. Clint had gotten up, showered, had a quick breakfast and fled the Tower before anyone else got up. Tugging his trench coat collar up a little against the rush of February wind. The city was already rushing around him as he tightened his scarf and made for a coffee shop nearby.

He was often glad he wasn't recognized by the general public, especially as he settled in the corner of the room at an isolated table for two. A hot cup of coffee cradled in one hand, today's paper in the other, Clint settled in for his first quiet morning in the weeks following the Loki Incident. He hadn't even had the first scalding sip before he was interrupted.

"C-Clinton?"

Clint sighed, closing his eyes a moment before setting down his paper and looking up.

"Can I help y-" He froze, nearly dropping his coffee in shock. "Loki?"

The God of mischief stood before him, dressed in a long black coat and charcoal slacks, a green scarf wrapped around his throat. The raven was looking down at his muddy black shoes, his hands folded together in front of him, twisting nervously. "May- May I sit here?" he asked, his voice soft and trembling.

It might have been simple shock, or the fear Clint had never heard in the man that had held New York City itself hostage. The blonde nodded dumbly, only watching as Loki pulled out the chair and perched on the edge. "What are you doing here?" Clint asked weakly after a moment of awkward silence.

"I'm not really here." Loki said softly, keeping his gaze on the table, "This is just a projection. I- I needed to talk to you."

"I can't imagine what about." Clint was coming back to himself, feelings of hatred bubbling to the surface. Followed shortly by the attraction he'd felt since being brainwashed by the handsome god.

The raven sighed, a both hands rising to scrub over his face. "I know..." he paused, "Do you remember... When you and I-"

"I remember." Clint said quietly, his voice tight.

Poison green eyes flicked up to his face and Clint was shocked at the pain in them. "It wasn't just... I told you, one night, that you had become more than... the others. I... I don't know if... I know it doesn't make a difference. But you did mean everything to me. And when they took me back to Asgard, I only regretted leaving without telling you." Clint watched the bumbling speech silently. He had remembered soft murmurs in tangled silk sheets, but the meaning of those words he had painfully dismissed as a means of keeping his muddled mind compliant and obedient.

"This is all still irrelevant." Clint finally interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest as he slouched back in his chair, a pose that looked relaxed, but masked a position of attack.

Loki flushed, his lower lip trembling as he seemed on the verge of tears. "I had hoped you might still feel... I knew it was hopeless." He stood from his chair with unsteady grace. As he turned to leave, he hesitated, turning back to lean over the table. Clint was half expecting, half wanting a kiss. Instead, he pressed their cheeks together, tilting his head slightly with a sigh. "I'm pregnant, Clinton. With your child." Loki pulled away and Clint gaped up at him, mouth open in shock. The green eyed man looked sad, heartbreakingly so, and the backed up a step. "Hate me if you need to. But I needed you to know. Goodbye, Clinton." Loki turned and walked away. The bell above the door chimed as the door opened and closed. Clint's sharp eyes tracked the young god just a few paces down the sidewalk before his form faded, indeed a projection.

Clint sat upright again, only to collapse back again. _Pregnant? With my child?_ Closing his eyes tightly, the blonde fisted his hands in his hair as thoughts raced through his mind. A part of him was leaping for joy. Another was furious. How dare that bastard try such a stunt! Clint remembered everything from his mental imprisonment, including the fact that Loki was very much male. They had been having sex, and Clint had been on both the giving and receiving ends of their trysts. It simply wasn't possible. But... Loki was... well, Loki. Deciding he needed to something, Clint stood up and abandoned his hope for a peaceful morning. He needed to talk with Thor.

"My brother is a Frost Giant, Clinton."

Clint fought back the twitch in his left eye. "Thor, I have no idea what that means." Clint said with a sigh, plonking down on the couch across from the God of thunder. Thor sighed back, leaning back.

"Loki was the son of the King of the Frost Giants, but he was too small. They abandoned him in a temple. Our father found him when he subdued the Joutens, veiled him in magic and brought him to Asgard." He explained, as if speaking with a child.

Clint preformed a mental facepalm. Of course. Loki was even from Asgard. "And the Frost Giants," Clint began delicately, "How do they... procreate?"

"All Frost Giants are male, but all are capable of producing offspring." Thor said, looking confused, "But why are you curious?"

"What? Nothing." Clint murmured dazedly, scrambling up off the couch. He turned to leave, but paused. "Actually, Thor, is there anyway we could make a trip to Asgard?"

Clint had been forced to tell Thor the truth before the God was willing to take him. And then Thor had been the one desperate to reach his brother. The trip had been quick after that, Clint clutched tightly to Thor's chest as they traveled some unknown route through the cosmos. Clint's boots touched polished marble for half a second before he was sprinting after Thor, storming down to Loki's chambers.

They flew past guards and Odin himself to slam bodily against the massive wooden doors. Thor banged against the door, calling out, "Loki, my brother, let us in!"

Clint stood behind Thor, feeling very small in his shadow. But he was thinking only about Loki. When the doors opened, just a crack at first, the sliver of the raven haired god was enough. "Loki." Clint said softly, interrupting Thor before he could start his tirade. Both gods turned to face him.

"Clinton?" Loki opened the door a fraction more, his expression turning hopeful, "Clinton, what are you-" He paused looking up at Thor. "My brother, please, let us be alone."

"You have a lot to explain." Thor murmured, leaning down to caress his brother's cheek lightly, his expression pained when the smaller man leaned into the touch.

"And I will." Loki whispered, looking away from his brother to make eye contact with Clint, "But there is something I must see to first."

"Be careful." The thunder god said quietly, glancing at Clint, "The both of you."

Clint nodded weakly, watching Thor turn and leave before looking back at Loki. The god of mischief met his eyes a moment, before looking back down. "Please, come in." He opened the door wider, exposing his true condition. It seemed he hadn't had the time to get less fitted clothing. His belly was protruding slightly, just a gentle curve that pushed the front of his tunic out. Clint followed him into the room, shutting the huge door softly behind him. The god turned to Clint in a small sitting room, gesturing to a seat. "Please, let me... um, I'll take your coat." He stepped up to the blonde, his hands rising to touch the lapels of Clint's coat. The assassin jerked back automatically. Loki froze. "I'm sorry." He pulled back.

"Sit down with me." Clint murmured, reaching to take Loki's hand, finding the delicate fingers trembling. The pair took the single loveseat, symbolism that did not escape Clint.

The silence between them was deafening.

"I do love you." Loki blurted suddenly, a peach blush blooming across his cheeks. But he refused to look away. "I found I loved you when I was inside your mind. I knew you hated me. But you were true of heart, a good honest man. So passionate, but subdued and thoughtful." Those bright green eyes were so soft. "You were everything I found beautiful in a man."

This silence was loaded.

"I could see you inside your mask, you were frail and uncertain. Your hands, however, were not." Clint said softly, brushing his thumbs over the pale skin along the back of Loki's hands. "I hated you. And sometimes, I still do. I appreciated the fact you were so gentle with me, even as we..." Clint stopped and sighed. "You kidnapped me, Loki. You raped and brainwashed me."

"I know." The words were a whimper. "And I hate myself for everything I've done. But..." He clutched a hand over his belly. "You gave me a second chance. Clinton, I'm going to take it. I want you to want this too, but even if you reject me, us, I'm going to keep it."

Clint stopped him with a finger to his lips. "This child is as much mine as it is yours." He covered Loki's hand with his own. "Maybe... Maybe someday there might be love between us." He smiled thinly. "But until then, at least there will be this."

Loki sobbed even as he smiled, tears finally escaping his eyes as he collapsed forward, Clint wrapping his arms around those slender shoulders and rocking them both gently. "Please don't leave me." Loki whispered against his chest, "There's nothing but fear and anguish from here for me. If, even if you would just pretend... I could bear that."

Clint pulled him up carefully, their lips brushing lightly. He smiled to feel Loki's pregnant belly against his own abdomen. "I can do better than that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Second Chance**

**Chapter: 2**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: M (For the kink loving use of mpreg (Male pregnancy), and actual smut.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, they belong to Marvel**

**Author's Note: Sorry about that accidental early publish, pretties, I'm not firing on all cylinders at the moment. Now, here's the real, official version. A big Many Thanks, to Ferix79 for some Beta work and a kickstart review. All the rest of you review inclined pretties, (defying gravity10, mo person, chertovvrach, Autobot Firekat, Lya K, fan girl 666, MarineLvr84, and diabolusfetura) I'm grateful for your support and send hypothetical karma cookies to you all. Thank you for giving us this chance. **

Clint slept that night in Loki's bed.

The blonde had Loki cuddled against his side, the slender man clinging to his chest with silent desperation. He woke to a mess of raven hair spilled across his shoulder. One thin arm was tossed across his chest. Loki's free hand was holding Clint's, their intertwined hands resting on his abdomen.

For a while, Clint just watched the ceiling, admittedly much more interesting than his own back at Stark Tower. He rubbed small circles into the soft cotton of Loki's nightshirt with the pad of his thumb. The sun was just coming up, the low light beginning to stream into the bedroom through a window in the sitting room. Clint watched a bar of light move up the bed, flowing over the contours of their bodies intertwined under the light summer sheets. Loki breathed deeply, a soft sigh following. He looked up at Clint, blinking sleepily as a slow smile spread over his face. "Gods, this must be the best way in the universe to wake up." Loki murmured, the hand on Clint's chest rising to cup his cheek. Clint leaned into the gentle caress with a smile.

Quite suddenly, Loki's smile vanished. "Thank you," He whispered, "Thank you so much for staying with me." Clint returned his caress, leaning down for a quick kiss.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be." He said quietly, searching green eyes for acceptance.

"I can only be grateful." Loki smiled thinly, leaning up for a second kiss.

"Not only is it my responsibility, it's my honor, Loki." Clint denied him the kiss, instead pulling him to lie down again, running his fingers through raven hair, "This... I never expected this. I used to dream about it, growing up. Falling in love and having a family. But I knew i wasn't going to be allowed such a perfect life, not after my parents died. It kinda makes sense that we end up together. Like, even something so wonderful has to take the long, painful way around. And… I'm afraid. I'm afraid that even this is gonna be difficult. But... but if it means i get you and our child and a real family, i think i can do anything." Clint's blue eyes watched Loki for a reaction.

The god was looking at him with something shocked and a little bit awed in his expression. "Oh Clint."

The archer stopped him with a fingertip to his lips. "I won't kiss you until you say something for me." Pouting, Loki agreed. "I want you, I want all of this. But need you to swear to me you'll never leave me, never betray me. I need to know that what happened then will never happen again. I need this to be real and permanent, not a trick of your whim."

Loki might have been offended had it come from anyone else. But it was Clint. The young man was looking at him with such intensity, resolved to have his response, frightened of being rejected. "I swear to you, Clint Barton, that I, Loki- Laufeyson, will never betray or be parted from you. I swear to protect you and our child to the fullest extent of my ability." Loki murmured as he wrapped his arms around the human, pressing them close.

"Thank you." Clint said weakly, a great worry lifted from his heart.

They were only words, but they meant everything.

They lay together a while longer, until the sunlight began to bother Clint's eyes.

"We should get up."

Clint smiled down at Loki, mischief in those blue eyes. "And if I've got a better idea?"

The god grinned up at him. "You do have such good ideas."

Catching the edge of the sheet, Clint pulled it up over his head as he dove down. Loki laughed for a full two seconds before he choked on the sound, fisting the sheets as he threw back his head and moaned.

Under the sheet, Clint barely stifled his own laugh. Admittedly, he was helped by the cock now filling his mouth.

He had loved doing this for his lover before and the small curve of Loki's belly against his cheek, knowing what it was, made the experience just a little bit more erotic.

"Clint, oh-" Loki moaned, one shaking hand managing to find the blonde under the blankets. Clint said nothing, being otherwise occupied with going down on his lover, but slid one hand down his own body, fisting himself hard.

It didn't take long from there.

Loki seemed even more sensitive than usual, and after just a few minutes of stimulation, was crying out as he came down Clint's throat. The archer came as well, even as he drank his lover's seed. It wasn't the most powerful orgasm either had ever experienced, but as far as spur of the moment, early morning blowjobs went, it was fantastic.

Clint wiped his hand discretely on the hem of his sleeping pants before peeking playfully from under the sheet, laughing at his lover's flustered blush. "You're welcome." he purred, nuzzling into Loki's shoulder, an arm across his chest.

"You've sapped my will to rise!" Loki moaned, tossing an arm over his head dramatically.

"I dunno," Clint winked, a hand sliding down again, "You might have another one in you-"

"Gods, Clint, no!"

* * *

A young girl in a plain white smock, arms wrapped around a brown paper package, knocked on their door mere minutes after they finished washing up from their morning's activities. Clint answered with usual spy-like suspicion.

"It is Adelita," Loki admonished him, letting the girl enter, "A young seamstress I found for our, shall we say, situation." Adelita curtsied as she entered. With long red hair twisted up into two teddy bear buns, and pale blue eyes, she wasn't like any Asgardian Clint had seen before.

"I have a first fitting of the new clothing you ordered, Prince Loki." She held out the package. "I'll need to mark any adjustments before they're finished, would you mind?"

"Of course not," Loki smiled gently, gesturing for her to follow to the sitting room. Clint watched curiously from a couch as the girl helped her prince undress. Certainly they had spent the morning in intimacy, but Clint hadn't watched Loki dress for bed the night before.

He deeply regretted it.

He was easily entranced by those slender fingers slipping easily over small buttons, the pale green silk parting to expose smooth white flesh. Positively titillating. As the last button was loosed, Clint was graced with his first real sight of his and Loki's creation. The swell of Loki's belly was still small, but accentuated by his normally flat torso. Just a bump, barely pushing out the front of his fitted tunics, but it meant the world to Clint.

Adelita took Loki's shirt as he slid it off his shoulders, turning away as she folded it. Hooking his thumbs into the waist of his pants, the slender young god began easing down his slacks. It took Clint a full ten seconds to realize what was happening. He closed his mouth and met Loki's gaze. The raven was smirking at him, a very clear _I dare you _in his gaze. Clint was halfway there when Adelita began opening the paper wrapped package, loudly. He glanced over to find the girl fumbling the string tie, her face bright red, very pointedly _not _looking at the pair. Clint raised an eyebrow and mouthed, _no_. Smirking back, Loki rolled his hips forward and began sliding down his pants, revealing an inch of jutting hip bones, lower and lower...

Adelita coughed, lips pursed in a small frown.

"Here's a simple tunic, if you could try this first?"

"Of course." Loki's voice was velvet and Clint could feel himself bristling. The little minx.

Adelita began making her adjustments quickly, apparently aware of Clint's death stare on her back. She seemed to relax easily into her work, however, the tight line of her shoulders smoothing as her fingers fiddled with seams and picked and pinned. She didn't speak much, focused as she was, mostly inquiring as to how comfortable this bit was, or how free moving the sleeves felt. Loki, who usually preferred that people didn't touch him unnecessarily, took her physical manipulation in stride. He raised his arm when she pushed against it and permitted her hands down his shoulders and back. "Maybe a little more, um, loose?" Loki asked at one point, smoothing down the front.

"Of course, we could loosen it at the throat as well, the whole think will look a little more draped on, if that's alright." Adelita stood from her kneeling position beside him to pull the shoulder seams forward. "Like this?"

"Yes, I like that." She smiled and Clint swallowed a possessive growl at her bold familiarity.

The trouser fitting was by far the most awkward (and most unnecessarily hands on, as far as Clint was concerned) but Loki didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was rather preening under all the attention.

The seamstress was folding a hem very intently, a bundle of pins between her lips, bobbing as she sat back to examine her work. "How's that look?" she asked, glancing back at Clint.

"Great, looks great."

He hadn't even glanced down.

"Sir?"

Clint met her eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm not trying to grope your boyfriend." He quirked an eyebrow. "You've been trying to stare me down since I started pinning and i just wanted you to know I'm not trying to harass him."

"She has a point, Clinton."

"And you." Adelita shook her finger at Loki, "You shouldn't tease him with company here!" The raven laughed, offering her a hand to help her to her feet.

"I was hoping you'd be someone who could handle herself." Folding Adelita's hands in his, Loki gave Clint a meaningful look. "We have something you specifically need to know."

Looking between the pair, Adelita frowned, helping Loki out of his pin riddled slacks before taking the seat Clint offered with a little hesitation. "What could I possibly need to know?" she asked. Loki found his hand straying back to rest on his tummy as he refastened his sleeping pants.

"Well, these wont be the only alterations we're going to be needing for a while yet." Clint began gently.

Just a few minutes later, Adelita was staring at them, open mouthed. "Surely you've done work like this before." Clint insisted, "It's not so different from any other maternity clothing."

"Of course, I've done work like this before." Adelita murmured, "Just never for a prince."

"It's no different." Loki smiled softly, "If you would rather not, I'll understand, but I really hope you will."

"Of course I will." Adelita smiled back, "I accept your challenge." Clint offered his hand and the girl took it.

"This means a lot, your whole, not freaking out." He laughed, "We're going to be facing a lot of people less accepting than you."

"It's a shock, to be sure, but isn't it romantic?" Adelita's smile was just a little dreamy.

"I like to think so." Loki stood and led her to the door, "Thank you so much."

"It's an honor, my prince." Adelita curtsied again, the pinned clothing wrapped in paper again and held to her chest, "I'll get back to you as soon as I can. And you," She turned to Clint, "Next time, we fit you too." The archer raised both hands in surrender and Loki laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Second Chance**

**Chapter: 2**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: M (For the kink loving use of mpreg (Male pregnancy), and actual smut.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, they belong to Marvel**

**Author's Note: You're still here? Fantastic. Now, I warn you now, Loki's a bit of a dishrag in this chapter, but I promise we return with a vengeance ****next chapter! Loki's got a BAMF scene. I hope you'll stay for it. ;) A big Many Thanks, to Ferix79 for Beta-ing the first draft, though all these edits are all mine and I failed to ask for more. I'll shut up now. **

They had both hoped for a peaceful day after that. The pair settled on the couch and Clint held Loki against his chest as he read to him. Loki made it a chapter or two before stopping with sigh. "Clint-" He spoke softly, jarring Clint out of his drowsy state.

"What's wrong?" He was in Assassin mode in under a second, sharp eyes flicking around the room, assessing any danger.

"Nothing, nothing yet." The young prince turned in his lover's arms, reaching up to finger his hair, "I just... I'm worried."

"What is it?"

"I... I'm worried about Odin." Loki's voice fell again, even softer than before, "I'm frightened. I'm sure you know the legends."

"Legends, Loki?" Clint sat up a little straighter, tugging Loki up with him, "You mean those stories were true?" Loki curled into his shoulder, drawing up his long body into a small space.

"Yes." He whispered, "They are true. I mean, most of them. I haven't been permitted to keep my children before, but- this child is not a monster like the others..."

"None of your children are monsters, especially not ours." Clint turned his face up. "Loki, you doubt the validity of our child so much?"

The god stroked over his face lightly. "I brought my father a horse, a serpent, and a wolf. I brought him a granddaughter so horrible he exiled her to the land of the dead. Odin has no reason to believe I will not birth another monster." His voice was shaking, growing softer with every word, "I'm afraid as well. What if... What if it /is/ a monster, Clint?" His tone leapt into near hysteria. "What if I'm damned to carry monsters?"

"Loki!" Clint caught him by the elbows, easing him back to rest on his side, "You can't believe that, Loki." Loki's bright eyes were wild with fear, his lips trembling as he fought back tears. Clint eased them with a kiss. "You're a good man, Loki." He whispered against his mouth, "I think you want to please your father, want very much to be loved and accepted for who you are. I think you don't quite believe that I want you." Clint kissed his forehead gently. "There's nothing I can say to make you believe me, but with time, you'll see."

"Thank you." Loki's words were a whimper. Clint held on to him that much tighter.

Again, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Loki was the one dozing this time, and Clint wriggled out from under him to answer. It was young man this time, dressed plainly. "I'm looking for Prince Loki." He said politely, apparently unflustered by Clint's presence.

"He's resting at the moment." Clint informed him.

"The Allfather as asked that Loki join him in the throne room to... talk." The messenger hesitated on the last word, as though the Allfather had used a different word.

"I'll let him know, thank you." Clint nodded and the messenger bowed slightly at the waist.

The door clicked shut and Loki propped himself up on the couch, rubbing at his eyes. "Mmm, 's that?" He mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"A young man that says Odin wants to meet with you." Clint took a seat on the edge of the couch cushion, pushing back Loki's sleep mussed hair.

Green eyes cleared abruptly, only to be clouded with fear. "I told you this was coming." he whispered.

"I'm going with you."

Loki's chin jerked up and the couple locked eyes. "Clint, Odin will not stand for your insolence."

"I'm not insolent." Clint captured Loki's hand to place a kiss on his knuckles, "And I wont let you face him alone."

* * *

"I had thought your foolishness stopped at your attempt at destroying Midgard." Odin's voice boomed without seeming to mean to, "But this? This is beyond any stupidity you've exhibited before!"

Clint winced from where he stood, a step beside and two steps behind Loki. The trickster had warned him that Odin would be harsh in his rebuke, and keeping quiet was the surest way to survive the confrontation. Currently, Loki stood before the throne, at the base of the dais, his hands folded in front of him, head down. Clint had been ordered to do the same, but maintaining it was proving difficult. He bowed to no one.

"What exactly are you planning to do now!" The Allfather asked.

Loki seemed to shrink, but Clint caught the way his old defiance tightened his shoulders, drawing them back. "I- We plan on keeping the child. We would request permission to remain on Asgard, at least until the child-"

"And where will you go?" Odin demanded, "Where do you propose a child half human, half Jouten, could be raised?"

"Clinton has suggested we return to Midgard to-"

"Clinton? Yes, your mortal consort." Odin interrupted Loki once more and Clint's fists tightened at his words. He'd had enough feigned submission to a man that obviously didn't care for his son, and raised his chin defiantly. "And this is the mortal who would bed my son, and while in the form of a man no less!"

Clint hadn't realized he was moving until Loki's hand clamped around his wrist.

"You would move to harm me, mortal?"

Clint's hands fell easily into combat ready. "You claim to love your son," He snarled, at the same time allowing Loki to pull him back gently, "But you tormented him all his life, you belittle him with every word. I don't blame him for what he's done, I see now where it's all come from." He turned to see the look on Loki's face, fear and awe and the love shining in his dark eyes. Clint leaned in to kiss him softly, the fury in his own expression melting instantly. "I'm sorry, but I wont let him do this to you. We're going home." With a last, furious glare at his lover's father, Clint took Loki by the hand and the pair fled back to his chambers, chased by the thunderous roar of his father's indignation.

* * *

"We need to get back to Earth, sooner, rather than later." Clint called as Loki grabbed a bag from his closet and began stuffing it with a few books and scrolls.

"Now, we leave now." Loki dove back into his closet, articles of clothing flying across the room as he searched. "Take your clothes from yesterday, in the bag. There's a gateway I know of, I was saving it for an emergency."

"I'll call this an emergency."

Loki only took a few scrolls, important books, a roll of cloth Clint deduced to contain his precious daggers, and a small wooden box. It barely took up the small sack he now carried slung over his shoulder as the pair escaped into the Asgardian night.

* * *

The gateway was more of a rough cave, heavily overgrown and surrounded by thick brush. Clint spotted it quickly, pushing ahead of Loki to clear the way. Loki was already showing signs of weariness, Clint could see it, he was slowing, his face growing paler as he gasped for each breath. "I can make it." he panted as Clint slipped an arm around him to pull him up. The arm around him slid down his body, Clint's hand resting against Loki's belly. Their eyes met a moment and Loki gritted his teeth and nodded, leaning more heavily on his lover as they continued through the brush.

The cave was very shallow, just deep enough to accommodate a circle gouged into the stone. "Can you do it?" Clint asked, holding Loki close. His back was damp with sweat. "Yes, just-" Loki stuffed the bag into Clint's hands and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, "what ever happens, don't let go."

**A/N: Reviews are given love and cookies and understanding, my Dearly Beloved Reader. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Second Chance**

**Chapter: 4**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: M (For the kink loving use of mpreg (Male pregnancy).)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, they belong to Marvel**

**Author's Note: No Beta-ing here, because I'm impatient. I don't know how slow this is gonna be, cause I'm a great combination of lazy and slow. Review, please? You've all given me so much already and I've so little to give in return, but I'll do my best. **

When his boots touched solid ground again, Clint sank straight down to it. There were very few things that could throw Clint, or his stomach, for a loop, but apparently magical space travel was one of them. As he retched violently, he wondered why traveling with Thor hadn't made him so sick.

"I'm so sorry, love." He could feel Loki crouch beside him, feel a cool hand moving over his forehead, feathering his hair a moment before the air was rent by a thunderous /crack/.

Loki's hand whipped away and there was the too familiar sound of repulsors firing.

Still down on hands and knees, head bowed, Clint could only see a flash of light and hear Loki's soft grunt as the blast ricocheted off of something. Clint managed to look up as heavy footsteps approached.

"Clint?" the voice coming from the Iron Man suit was heavily modified and robotic.

"Hey, Tony." Clint managed a weak smile before heaving once more. Though he considered it again at the sound of the Quintjet landing nearby, followed immediately by bullets impacting, refracting, and zooming off into the dark. "Everybody, stop!" Clint hauled himself to his feet, spitting into the sandy ground before wiping his mouth.

Loki stood beside him, arms outstretched and lips pressed thin. A thin, greenish veil of magic created a bubble around them. A shield. Loki's fingers were trembling and he looked impossibly pale. He found it in him, however, to offer Clint a rueful smile. When Clint looked around, he found they were surrounded by The Avengers team.

"Clint?" Natasha asked, her handguns trained carefully on Loki.

"It's me, Tasha." Clint held out his hands, palms out, "Just put the guns down, please, Tasha." She hesitated, searching his face. "Tasha, please, it's me, he's not doing this." Clint pressed his hand flat against the barrier between them, "I'll explain everything, just please, everyone, put down your weapons." He looked around the group, pausing to implore Steve. "Can't you see he's not well?"

Steve turned his attention back to Loki, first and foremost as a threat. But Loki wavered, his knees nearly gave out and the glittering barrier fizzled. Steve's alarm was instant. "Stand down."

Clint turned back to Loki, trusting his team to obey. "Let it go, Loki, they won't hurt us." Loki's eyes were dim, his breathing was ragged and uneven. Clint stepped up to him, slipping his arms around the slender man. It took several seconds of tense trembling, but he collapsed into Clint, holding tight to his shoulders for support. The barrier glittered brightly, disintegrating to dust around them.

"What's going on with him?" That was Bruce, hopping off the jet.

"He-" Clint cut himself off as Loki clutched tight to him, suddenly. He shook his head minutely, panic in his softly whispered, "no."

"He's exhausted." Clint corrected, "The gate we used to get back wiped him out."

"Bring him here," Bruce called, leaning into the jet to drag out a first aid bag.

Looking around at his team, Clint gathered Loki to his chest and helped him walk toward the jet. Loki tucked tight against him and kept his head down, sitting on the edge of the jet's open bay.

Bruce began fussing over him, popping opening a space blanket when he found Loki's temperature low. Holding the shiny silver blanket around his shoulders, Loki shooed Clint, gesturing to the group all standing around, staring. Able to easily pick out the distrust in their faces, Clint was acutely aware of how much he wished his sight wasn't quite so sharp. Bracing himself, Clint leaned in and kissed Loki gently, shutting his eyes against the evening light and four scrutinizing stares. Loki sighed, pulling back carefully. "Go on." He whispered. Clint smiled and gave Bruce a nod before turning to face the others.

"Well that explained a lot." Tony smirked, Iron Man's faceplate pulled back.

"I wish I could tell you it's not how it looks." Clint scrubbed a hand over his face and cocked his hip as he faced them, "But It's pretty much exactly how it looks."

"How can we be sure he's not... You know... Behind this?" Steve looked embarrassed to even ask, but his jaw was set the way it was just before he plunged headlong into a war zone, all determination and intent. He would have the truth.

"He-"

"He's not." everyone turned to Natasha, who was staring intently Clint. "His eyes are clear, he's not clinging or tracking, not lying." She nodded to Steve, "He's clear."

Steve turned back to Clint, who pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply before speaking, "Steve, this is so serious... I'll explain better once we're at the Tower."

"Who says I want him in my Tower?" Tony crossed his arms as best he could in the suit, "This man- god- thing, threw me out the window of the aforementioned Tower, which, I would like to point out again, is, in fact, mine."

"Tony, It think we should-"

"He's pregnant, goddammit!" Clint snapped, interrupting Steve's no doubt drawn out but thorough rationality, they didn't have time, "He's fucking pregnant, and the baby is mine."

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Tony's gob-smacked expression might have been hilarious. "I'm very aware of what happened before, I also remember it very clearly. Believe it or not, I trust him. Maybe he had the wrong way of going about it the first time, but he's just as hurt and tired as any of us." Clint rocked back onto his heels, the weight of everything they were facing settling over him suddenly. He was very tired. "Please, just... Let's go back, talk about this unarmed." He looked around the little group and felt something in his chest tighten. "I need you behind me on this." He said softly, "You'll have all the answers we can provide, but I need you with me. You're my team. We've stood together against Armageddon, and I trust you the way I trust my own hands. If you aren't..." The thing in his chest clenched violently at the thought. "Then I don't think I'll be strong enough."

Tony was very pointedly not looking at him, but Steve and Natasha both nodded resolutely. "Let's head back." Steve called, walking back to the jet.

Tony snapped down Iron Man's faceplate and took off without a word. Clint sighed, but felt a little better as he turned back to the jet. A small hand on his arm stopped him.

"As long as you can accept the fact that I'll kill him if he hurts you, you'll have me on your side." Natasha said softly in Russian.

Clint laughed, the first real laugh since this entire mess had begun. "I really do trust him, you know." he said back, his Russian a lot less natural, "But thank you, I cant tell you how much it means."

He held out one arm, offering a friendly hug. She looked at him hard and wrapped both arms around him, squeezing tight a moment. "You're my whole family, Clint." She whispered, still in Russian, "Just know that. And make sure he knows that."

"I do. I will." Clint whispered back.

They parted and Natasha hopped into the jet, taking the pilot's seat. Clint hopped up and shut the bay doors. Loki sniffled as Clint sat beside him on the bench and leaned into him with a tired sigh. Putting his arms around Loki, Clint looked up to find Steve looking at him.

Steve said nothing, just observing, for the moment. He looked down to Loki, already sleep, and Clint thought he caught the bare edge of a smile.

Bruce was playing with a computer toward the front of the jet. He was pulling a small something out of a drawer and typing and he turned to Clint to hold out a clip on finger tip monitor. "It'll start recording his vitals" He explained, "Just to make sure he doesn't do anything unusual." Bruce smiled. "I'm no expert of Asgardian physiology, but it's a start."

"Thank you." Loki barely stirred as Clint clipped it on his index finger. "For helping us. And being so calm about this, especially." Clint added softly.

Bruce shrugged, "Freaking out would have solved nothing. And I am still a doctor. I help people. Even if they tried to conquer the earth last time we met." His small smile was only a little strained.

Clint could understand why.


End file.
